Mokona in Boots
by kudo-miyaka
Summary: An archeologist died leaving nothing for his one and only son except for his unusual creature named Mokona. Find out what happens next...


Just something that popped into my head one day while I was cleaning the guest room and retrieved some fairy tale books. While I was reading _'Puss in Boots' _it suddenly clicked. Hope you like it! One-shot and parody.

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP created and own Tsubasa Chronicle. I'm just a mere fan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mokona in Boots**

Once upon a time there was an archeologist who only had one son. When the archeologist named Fujitaka, nothing was left for his son, Syaoran except his father's rabbit-like creature.

"Poor Mokona." Said Syaoran. "How will we manage?"

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun, I mean umm—Syaoran-sama," said Mokona. "Just give me a pair of boots and a bag and we will do very well together."

When Syaoran brought the things the rabbit-like creature wanted, Mokona got ready. He _tried_ to put on his boots first.

"Umm—Mokona?" Syaoran blurted. "I don't think knee boots will do you any good."

"You're right Syaoran-kun, I mean Syaoran-sama!" Mokona replied. "They _are_ hard to put on. Especially with these kind of feet." he said as he looked down at his almost swelling feet.

"I think ankle boots will do you just fine." His master suggested. So he went out and gave Mokona ankle boots and it fit him just perfectly!

Mokona went out and left the bag, filled with lettuce leaves, in a field. Very soon, a little rabbit came to nibble the lettuce. As quick as a flash, Mokona went out of the bushes and tried to capture the rabbit. The rabbit saw him coming so he ran as fast as he could. Mokona and the rabbit had a great chase and Mokona couldn't run properly because of his boots. He would usually stumble and fall while chasing the rabbit. But the rabbit never went out of his sight. He made sure of that.

"Wait a minute!" Mokona thought to himself. "I can just jump up and down to catch the rabbit! Or maybe I can just use one of my talents and suck the rabbit! Why do I need a bag anyway?" and so he did as he said and he was able to catch the rabbit and brought it to the King's palace.

The King wasn't scary-looking and he had a monocle and he was wearing a kind smile on his face. He had long black hair and he just sat back at his throne while Mokona was walking towards him, carrying the bag.

"Your Majesty!" He said as soon as he was on the foot of the King's throne. "Please accept this exceptional rabbit as a present from my master, the Marquis of Clow."

"Never heard of him," replied the King. "But you have earned yourself a treat from the kitchen."

The following day, Mokona found out that the King would be driving with his daughter and son along the river.

"Syaoran-sama, hey! I said it right this time! **Cough**, **cough** I'll get back to my line now. Umm—what is my line again?"

"Mokona! You're ruining the story!" Syaoran shouted.

"Okay! Again, again! Take two!" Mokona said. "Syaoran-sama! Do as I say and we will be filthy rich! You need to take off your clothes and swim in the river. You must also force yourself to believe that you are the Marquis of Clow."

"Force myself?" Syaoran answered.

"Just make an ad lib! I did that too!"

"Fine whatever you say." Syaoran replied. "Anyway, back to the story. Now, where was I? Ah! **Cough**, **cough** I've never heard of that person, but I'll do as you wish, Mokona."

Not long after that, the King of Clow drove past the river along with his daughter and adopted son. He saw Mokona and was delighted to see him again.

Mokona bowed down low and informed the King, "Your Majesty, something horrible had happened. My master, the Marquis of Clow has been robbed! You see, he was swimming in the river and his clothes were stolen!"

"Indeed it is horrible!" replied the King and the princess together. The princess was really pretty. She had short light brown hair and she has beautiful green eyes. Her adopted older brother looked like a nice person as well. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and was insanely taller than she.

Without hesitation, the King ordered someone to deliver some clothes from the palace. When Syaoran put them on, he looked really handsome.

"Please be so kind to ride with us on our carriage," requested the king. "And may I present my daughter and my son?"

"Oooh! Look at him Sakura! He's really handsome. How about you try and compliment him for it." Blurted the son. The king just stared at his son and the princess just looked at her older brother with big white eyes and a mouth that looked like a beak.

"What the-? Fye! You're the prince?! Isn't-" Syaoran blurted and was cut off by someone who struck him on the head, he wasn't sure who it was though, but it seemed as if the king of Clow himself was the one who threw a rock at him. "Ahahahahahaha!" Syaoran chuckled 'casually'. "What're you saying Fye-san?"

"Umm—?" Sakura said, unsure of what to say.

"C'mon Sakura! Look! He looks handsome! Just give him a compliment like what he did to you about that brooch." Then Fye whispered to Sakura, "Or if you want to you can give a kiss for comfort, I mean, his clothes were stolen by robbers." Fye winked. "What's more, you two look good together! And I'm sure you would be more than friends later on." _'He is the destined one for the princess right? Hmm—I wonder what happened to the real prince.'_ Fye thought.

'_Mokona! What are you trying to do!? You're completely lying to royalty!'_ Syaoran thought. _'But then again—I went along with his crazy plan so I have no right to complain.'_

"Just talk to each other already you two lovebirds! C'mon! If you two get married later on, you have to give me credit for the fortune telling." Fye blurted once more and all of them just looked at him blankly.

Mokona hastily ran on ahead. Then, he saw some men making hay in a field. One of them, the one whom he talked to, had black eyes and hair. He looked pretty scary. "Aaahh! Sono aitsu wa kowaii desu!" Mokona shouted.

The stranger looked directly at Mokona and said, "What do you want, strange thing?"

"Well—umm I was umm—" Mokona answered, shivering. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be the prince? I mean umm—in the series you were…"

"Well—ask the one who's typing why I'm a haymaker here in this fanfic of hers."

"Anyway, let's just get to the point. **Cough**, **cough** The king is coming! If he asks you, you must say that this land is owned by the Marquis of Clow."

"Hmm? Are you talking about that brat, Syaoran?" Touya quickly asked.

"Touya! You're not supposed to know who he is!" Mokona reminded. "Take two—!"

"Never mind that take two thing! **Cough** **cough** I've never heard of him before, but we'll do as you say."

Soon enough, the King drove past in his carriage with his daughter, Sakura, his adopted son, Fye, and the archeologist's son, Syaoran.

"Tell me my good man." Said the King as he drove along the road. "Who owns this fine land?"

"Oh! So this is what that strange thing was saying." Touya said to himself. "It belongs to the Marquis of Clow." He answered the King immediately.

Meanwhile, Mokona found out that the land was actually owned by an ogre who lived in a large castle. Mokona made his way to the castle and knocked on the door. When the door jerked open he quickly hid the door, "Kuro-rin!" he exclaimed as he saw the ogre.

"Hmph! It's just you annoying little white bun!" Kuro scoffed.

"Kuro-pon is the ogre! Kuro-pon is the ogre! Hahahahahahaha!" Mokona added while jumping up and down beside him.

"URUSE!" Kuro shouted.

Just stop annoying him Mokona! Get back to the story! It's getting a little long now…

"Oh! Okay! **Cough,** **cough **Sir! Is it true that you are a great magician?"

The ogre who liked to show off said, "Hmph! That blonde guy is supposed to be the magician here!"

"Kuro-tango!!" Mokona exclaimed. "Get back to the story!!"

"Fine you little white bun! **Cough** **cough** Of course I am! I can even turn myself into a lion!" And in a blink of an eye Kuro the ogre became a large roaring lion. Mokona was so startled that he scampered to the top of the drawers to hide.

When Kuro changed back to his ogre form, Mokona jumped back down. "Turning into a lion must be easy for someone as big as you but can you turn into something little? Like a chocolate sundae?"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The ogre laughed. "Are you making fun of me? Of course I can! Watch carefully." As quick as lightning Kuro the ogre changed into a chocolate sundae and Mokona opened his mouth and sucked him in.

"Now that the ogre is gone… umm—this castle will make a fine home for my master the Marquis of Clow." Mokona said to his proud self.

The king was very impressed by the handsome young man who owned such a fine land and lived in a large castle. "He will make a good husband for my daughter." Chuckled the King to himself.

So the archeologist's son, Syaoran and the princess, Sakura and Mokona, lived happily ever after.

"See? I told you that you looked good together!" Fye said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well—that was it. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think about this parody of mine. Hehehehe. ;)


End file.
